


Right As Rain

by emquin



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6.07, M/M, Season 6 Reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine doesn't know what to do after he sees Kurt with Walter, and Kitty helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right As Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post this one here! I wrote this right after the episode aired and posted it on tumblr but apparently not here. Anyhow, enjoy. 
> 
> Title comes from an Adele song.

It felt like he had been hit by slushy, or more eggs, maybe even reality, or something more like karma. Blaine watched them go and he closed his eyes. 

He’d forgotten all about Kurt’s boyfriend. In the time between kissing Kurt, realizing that he definitely still loved Kurt, and his break up with Dave he had never once considered that Kurt had a boyfriend. 

Blaine walked towards the piano and sank into the bench, leaning into the piano and dropping his face into his arms. Ten minutes earlier he had been so sure that everything was going to work out. He was going to run into the choir room, profess his love for Kurt, and that was going to be that. They were supposed to kiss, or embrace at the very least, and…and none of that had happened.

Blaine took in a shuddering breath. He remembered just over a month earlier sitting in Scandals and meeting up with Kurt and letting the cat out of the bag, that he’d moved on, that he had a boyfriend. 

This was what Kurt had felt. 

He knew it now, he knew the pain the Kurt had felt then, and all Blaine wanted to do was to run. He wanted to run and hide and cry and he didn’t want to face any of them. How had Kurt done it? How could he have stood it, to watch Blaine with Dave and still smile at him and talk to him? 

He lifted his head and dropped his face into his hands again. It wasn’t fair. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go and Blaine couldn’t and wouldn’t let himself regret the months that he’d been with Dave because even though they hadn’t been meant for each other Blaine couldn’t deny that Dave had done a lot to help Blaine heal. 

He wiped at his face even though he hadn’t even shed a tear and then stood up. There were other things for him to focus on. He would start with maybe getting some clothes and other essential items from his and Dave’s apartment and hope that he didn’t run into Dave. If he had to explain what happened, Blaine didn’t know if he could keep his composure and he needed to keep it. He couldn’t fall apart. 

Blaine kissed Kurt, and Kurt continued to date Walter. Despite everything, despite how he knew that Kurt had made the whole duet partner thing happen and despite Kurt’s choice of song it was Walter that was out on a date with Kurt and not him. 

His therapist had told him that he couldn’t live for someone else, always putting their happiness above his, or waiting for them to see him. It was what had led him to Dave in the first place and now that it was over between them he just needed to keep going. He would get the Warblers ready for sectionals and if he cut himself off from the others for a little while then he could explain it with his need to get the Warblers ready. He couldn’t be hanging out with the competition anyway. Rachel would understand it and probably encourage it. 

He left the choir room, taking the halls slowly and listening to his footsteps echo because the school was mostly empty. 

“Blaine?” 

He stopped and turned. 

Kitty and Jane stood there, both looking at him with concern. 

“Are you alright, Mr. Anderson?” Jane asked. 

This was not the time to break down. He needed to get clothes from the apartment, and figure out where he was going to stay. Probably his parent’s. Then, he would work on new arrangements for the Warblers. Oh, god, what if he couldn’t do that? What if he was back to how it was months ago and he couldn’t even touch his keyboard. 

Kitty touched his elbow and he was surprised at how close she was to him. He remembered the easy friendship he’d had with her and all the others his senior year. 

“You’re not okay, Blaine,” Kitty said. 

He couldn’t tell her. He definitely couldn’t tell Jane even though she wasn’t even his student. 

“I’ll be okay,” he managed out, “I, um, I have to go.” 

Kitty grabbed his arm. “Bullshit,” she said, “I’m going to call Kurt. Maybe Rachel and we can—”

“No!” 

“Okay,” Kitty said at once, “okay, I won’t call Kurt. I just – I want to help. How can I help?” 

Blaine let out a breath. “I want to be alone,” he managed to get out, “I’ll be alright. I just want to be alone.” 

Kitty looked doubtful and Jane looked like she was debating on what to do and Blaine didn’t have the energy to deal with them.

“I’m going home,” he said quickly, “don’t worry about me, alright. And, and don’t mention it to them I don’t want them to know. I – I’m okay.” 

“This is about him, isn’t it?” Kitty pressed. 

Blaine didn’t have the energy to lie to her. He sighed. 

“You two were pretty good up on that stage the other night. We all sort of thought it might mean something.” 

Blaine didn’t know what he was supposed to say. How was he supposed to convey that it had felt amazing to sing with Kurt again, to be up on that stage again and to come alive with music while the man that he loved was right there next to him singing? That it had felt so amazing that afterwards he’d felt like he needed to leave. It hadn’t just been about the Dave’s game, and he knew it as he and Kurt reminisced about singing together in the past. 

“I kissed him when I was leaving,” he admitted. 

Jane gasped. Blaine had all but forgotten that she was there and she looked apologetic, but didn’t say anything and Blaine was glad. 

Kitty smirked. “What about your big footballer boyfriend?” 

“Don’t have a boyfriend,” Blaine said and it hurt to admit not because of Dave, but because he had been so sure that Kurt would be filling the role already. 

God, but he’d been naïve. 

“Oh,” Kitty said. 

“Yeah,” Blaine said and he stared at the ground, “but I guess he does.” 

Kitty hugged him, and Blaine was surprised. When she pulled back, she looked determined. 

“How about we hang out?” Kitty said, “I know you’re sad and whatever, but we haven’t really caught up with each other and I know you need ice cream and junk food, and bad movies and that you don’t have anyone else. Jane could come or we can get some of the Warblers or maybe all these extra coaches we keep gaining. Artie would be down.” 

“I—”

Kitty shook her head at him. “Blaine, you’re my friend, alright? Remember we were in glee together and we were a family and we’re still a family now and you can’t be alone.” 

Blaine sighed and then nodded. “Okay,” he said, “okay.” 

“You in Jane?” Kitty asked. 

She nodded. 

“Text the others. I’ll call Artie.” 

“Not Rachel or Sam,” Blaine added quickly remembering how they were all out on a double date. 

How had it come to this? To his best friend and the love of his life not being around to put him back together? Hell, he was even closer to Rachel than he’d ever been to Kitty. 

Kitty was already on the phone with Artie as she linked their arms together, and Jane walked with them texting the others. Blaine didn’t know if he was really comfortable with high school kids that he had met a few handful of times being there for him, but at least he wouldn’t be alone. 

“Hey,” Kitty said, “it’s going to work out.”

Blaine wasn’t so sure it would, but Kitty just smiled at him knowingly and he didn’t want to let himself hope because it would only be dashed again.


End file.
